Scream for me.
by lazymeoo7
Summary: In the summer after year four, Harry, Hermione, and Ron go to America. In New York, they find out that someone is stalking them, and might want to kill them.
1. Trickling down the gutter

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a ten chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them. The first chapter or so will be slow, but I am uploading the first two chapters, so I hope you like it. Please leave a review, or knowing me, you won't see the next chapter up.

Chapter 1: Trickling Down the Gutter

The rain slowly trickled down the roof and into the gutter. It built up into a puddle in the gutter as it sat there, waiting. Then, when the weight got to heavy for the leaves to hold it's blockage and it rushed through the opening that led to the ground below.

It was a rainy and gloomy night in the small house on Kings road. It wasn't a large house, but it was a cozy one. At the dead of night, three people were sitting by a fire in the house.

"It's getting late guys." Said a red headed boy.

"Yea, we should get up early tomorrow to catch the flight. I still can't believe your parents are letting you do this!" A black haired boy with an unusual scar said. He was Harry Potter, and he was sitting by the fire with his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. 

"I know, I would have expected your mom to go through the rough when we told her." Hermione said. They were going to America, New York to be exact. Harry had spent the first week of his summer holiday at the Dursley's, but already he couldn't stand it. They had already forced him to polish the hallway floors, dust the house, cut the grass, and clean Dudly's room. He had refused to clean Dudly's room and his Uncle Vernon had almost blown up by the look on his face, but then he reminded him of his escaped convict godfather that was in England, and that he was hiding close to Privet Drive. After that, He knew he couldn't stay here a week longer.

He owled Professor Dumbledore, and asked him about leaving for the summer, and going to America with his friends. He got a reply back saying that he could go, and he couldn't believe it. He was going to be free of the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. The first thing he did was write to Ron and Hermione. He told them that he wanted to go to America, to live for the rest of the summer. Hermione and Ron were already fifteen, and Harry was going to be fifteen soon too, so it wouldn't be a problem. They had already proven themselves before, and so Hermione told her parents, and she made it out to be a "learning experience." Ron had just simply begged to come, and he said that he would be with Harry and Hermione, and that there was no reason to worry. She had reluctantly agreed when Hermione and Harry both begged along, and tomorrow they were leaving for the next great adventure, the adventure of there lives.

Tomorrow they were going to travel by plane, and it left at nine o'clock in the morning at gate 5. They were going to New York... They were going to New York...

Author's Note: That was short, I know, but the next one is going to be MUCH longer, and better. This was just the beginning. The next one will be the trip going to New York. They will pretty much get settled, and we will learn more about some new characters, and romance might begin. It is already uploaded with the chaptering system, so check out the next chapter and please leave a review!


	2. Reflections don't scream.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a ten chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them.

Chapter 2: Reflections don't scream.

"Come on, get up! I don't think the plane is going to wait for you if you're late!" Hermione screamed from the door. Ron slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the light shinning through the window.

Harry had already gotten up early, and he was still packing his bag as he heard Hermione yell at Ron. He heard Ron run down the stairs fixing something for breakfast.

"What are you making?" Harry asked him as Ron was throwing food everywhere.

"Macaroni and cheese." Ron replied cheerfully.

"That sound's... interesting... for breakfast..." Harry had to find something to say, and then he added, "I don't think I am hungry, but you might want to ask Hermione." Harry tried not to laugh. After Ron finished making breakfast and ate, which he was the only one to do, they left for the airport in the Granger's car. Mrs. Granger had agreed to drive them to the airport and drop them off. Once there, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to check in.

"Will you be carrying any luggage?" The lady at the counter asked as they came to the desk.

"Just these three trunks." Hermione answered for the three. She handed one trunk at a time to the lady who needed help to put all three onto the conveyor belt.

"There has been a delay. Your flight leaves at 9:45. To go to the gate, which is gate 5, go up the escalator to your left and follow the corridor." The lady told the three kids you turned around and headed for the gift shop.

Ron and Harry were both anxious to see the muggle gift shop since they both had never been to one. The Dursley's would never had taken Harry to a gift shop, or even bother to buy anything but food. "Dad would love this!" Ron said eyeing a electric model of Big Ben.

"Ron, don't you think you should get something from America?" Hermione asked in an annoying tone.

After Ron finally agreed with Hermione and bought a few cokes and some gum, which he had no idea what it was, they were off to America, on a Boeing 747 Jumbo Jet. It took off late, and they were tired, even though they had woken up a few hours before. It was about six o'clock when they were served dinner.

"Do you want the chicken and mash potato, or would you like the ham and macaroni and cheese?" The stewardess asked.

Ron suddenly had a delighted smile across his face and asked for the ham and macaroni and cheese. Hermione got up from her seat and went to the bathroom. As she walked down the aisle, she passed a few people and bumped into a person who had his foot in the aisle.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He answered. She continued into the bathroom and turned the tap. She dipped her hands and pressed them on her face. She was not a good flyer, and she looked into the mirror and saw another face, and she screamed. She looked behind her but found nothing. She quickly got out and walked passed the starring faces and went to her seat next to Harry and Ron.

"What happened? We heard you scream." Harry asked.

"I saw some face in the mirror, but it was nothing. I guess I am just not a good flyer." She answered.

"What did the face look like?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It was an old, pale face. But it was nothing." The rest of the flight went well, and it landed at midday rather with a lot of bumping.

Hermione had set up an apartment in Manhattan, New York, fully furnished. They were going to have to get some jobs, and learn there way around the city.

Author's Note: That was once again pretty short, but I think it's going well. The next chapter will be up most likely in a few days, and may be up even faster if you leave some nice reviews. Or just reviews.


	3. Eyes watching.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a ten chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them.

Chapter 3: Eyes watching.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all in the cab on the way to Manhattan, more specifically, to the place where they would be spending the next two months. As the classic yellow cab pulled along side the curb, the driver said, "Here you are, that'll be fifteen bucks and 55 cents."

"Here," Hermione said as she handed him some money out of her purse. They took out their trunks and looked up at the building.

"That is one tall building." Ron said, It was just an apartment building, and Harry told him to look at the building behind him and he jumped back when he saw the height. "_That_ is one tall building."

They took the three trunks to the building and went to the first door on the left in the damp hallway. "She said to go to the first apartment on the left, and she'll give us the keys."

She knocked on the door and a old lady opened the door. "Hello?"

"Yes, I am Hermione Granger, I talked to you on the telephone." She said.

"Oh. Yes, I have the keys here, rent will be sent in the mail on the first of every month." The old woman said. She went back into her apartment and grabbed a set of keys from the table, and brought they back out and gave them to Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said and they headed up the stairs to apartment 22.

Hermione opened the door, which was a large, wooden door with the peeling numbers of 22, and the first thing they saw was the living room. It was a wide, red room with two couches and a table in the middle. There was an island counter with a fridge and grill, and another table against the wall. There were also two three doors leading out of the room, and large windows covering the far wall. "It's great!" Hermione said.

"Yea, It looks wonderful." Ron said in a sarcastic voice.

Hermione pretended not to hear it and said, "There are two bedrooms, one with one bed and one with two, so you two can share that one."

"Sure," said Harry, and he opened the door to his room and looked at a pretty big room, well, compared to his small room at the Dursley's, it was big, and much better. It was covered in blue and had two beds with blue bed sheets. "This is cool."

"Yea, now can we eat dinner. I am starving." He said.

"I guess so, let me ask Hermione what we are going to do for dinner." Harry went into the other room and opened the door to Hermione's room. He looked at the room and said, "I guess we did get screwed on the room selection."

She let out a sigh and said, "It's not my fault I am the only girl and there is only one bed in here..." 

"Well, Ron wants to know what's for dinner." Harry said.

"You want to go out, or buy some food and cook it here?" She asked.

"I don't mind which one, but why don't we go out. It is our first day, so let's celebrate!" He answered.

"Okay, let me just get freshened up." She said. Harry went back to tell Ron and in half an hour, they were ready and out the door. It was still light out and they found a restaurant that didn't look to expensive, but not to poor. They went in and found a nice, good looking room.

"Can we have a table for three please?" Hermione asked the waitress.

"Sure, follow me." She answered back and showed them to a table. After she handed them some menus. They scanned the menu.

Harry said, "What are you two having?"

"I think I am going to have the steak, and the potatoes." He said.

"The chicken salad looks good."

After they ordered, and Harry got some spaghetti, they ate their meals and paid. "We are going to have to limit our spending."

"Yea, so off to home!" Ron said running. Harry and Hermione were left behind as they walked. It had turned completely dark by now, and the street lights illuminated the sidewalk. 

Hermione got a shiver down her spine and whispered to Harry, "I have this creepy feeling were being watched." 

"Yea, I know what you mean. I have always had that feeling at night, but don't worry." He said trying to comfort her. 

"Yea, I guess it's nothing, but... it just gives me goose bumps..." They got home and went to bed. Hermione had a horrible night of sleep as she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched...

Author's Note: I tried to finish it yesterday, but I had to much homework. I think the next chapter will be up by the end of the week, so keep a look out for it. Please leave a review, and I want to thank the few of you that did last time.


	4. Blood on the wall.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a ten chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them. I recently changed it to a ten chapter story, but it could be even longer. I think this chapter is going to be the longest so far, and I hope in the future, the chapters will also be this long or longer.

Chapter 4: Blood on the walls.

Light is a good sign, it means life, that someone is there, that you are not alone. But that is not always the case, and light can be a sign of darkness, and it can be a fearful and horrible thing.

The room was a bright and cheerful room. It had a mixture of peach and sand colored wall paper and a low-lying bed with white sheets and a blanket. Windows lined up on the south-facing wall. Hermione woke up to light shinning in her eyes. She yawned and looked at the alarm clock. It was blinking 8:42. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She slipped off her gown and put one a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She looked at her hair in the mirror on the wall and quickly fixed it, and opened the door and walked to the window. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful and cheerful day, but her mind was the opposite, thinking about the dream she just had... frightening, and gloomy. But she didn't want the dream to ruin her day, and after all, it was a dream. _What can a dream do? _She thought to herself.

"I wonder if the newspaper is her yet?" She said to her self. She opened the window and sat down. The paper still wasn't there, but she was going to wait. She had ordered a subscription because they were going to need jobs. The money that they managed to pull together wasn't going to last they the whole time, so they planned to each get a job.

"Good morning!" Harry said as he opened the door and saw her sitting there.

"Oh. Hi. I didn't realize you were awake." She said.

"Ron is still sleeping, and snoring. So it woke me up. What are you doing?" Harry asked. He sat down on the opposite couch.

"I am waiting for the newspaper." She said quickly.

"You seem worried?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just nervous. A first job is a big thing, and even though I have no idea what it's going to be, I am nervous. What do you think you want to do?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Well, it isn't going to determine the rest of your life, so don't worry. I think I want to maybe try something in the American ministry of magic. That is if they're looking. You?" He said, then asked.

"I have no idea, that's the thing that worries me." She said trying to smile. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I guess I'll go to the story right now, and make some pancakes. Do you think Ron likes them?" Harry asked as he was getting on his jacket.

"He will eat anything that is edible." Hermione laughed, although she didn't feel like laughing. It was a dry laugh. Her mind was troubled.

Harry opened the door and said, "Bye." He walked down the long stairs. He opened the door that led out of the hallway and walked down the steps that led to the street. It was a bright and sunny morning and he walked to the left where he saw a grocery store the night before. 

He walked in and the person at the counter said, "Hello. Can I help you?" The old black man asked. Harry paused to think of what ingredients he would need and then said, "Where would the pancake mix be?"

"Over there," he said as he pointed. Harry walked over and bent down. He picked up a box with the word, "Bisquick", with a large picture of pancakes on the front and turned it over to see what other ingredients he would require.

_1 Egg_

2 Cups of Milk

1 Tablespoon of sugar

Syrup

After reading the ingredients, he walked over to the refrigerated section of the store and took out two bottles of milk, a carton of eggs, and he went over the aisle and picked up a box full of sugar packets, and a bottle of syrup. "I think this is all." He said to the man at the counter.

"That will be 10 dollars and 34 cents." He said, then he added, "You aren't from around here are you?"

As Harry handed him the American muggle money that Hermione gave to him before, he said, "No, I just moved here for the summer from England with some friends."

"That sounds fun, well, I guess I'll see you back then, here is your change." He said and gave him the money.

- - - Scream - - - 

After making pancakes, which everyone enjoyed, but Ron seemed to enjoy it just a bit more, the paper arrived and Hermione straight away started looking at the "classifieds" section.

"Hmmm." She said as she studied the listings. "Ahhh."

"Found anything?" Ron asked. He tried to look over her shoulder, but she managed to hide the paper in front of her.

She ignored him, but after a few minutes, she said, "Ah hah." Ron and Harry both looked up from their plates and she said, "I found a few, how does this sound for you Ron, _Looking for a waiter at the Stars Cafe, if interested, owl Joseph Mardylake._" She said it in a sarcastic tone, and Ron didn't seem to notice.

"That sounds great!" He said enthusiastically. He smiled and he started writing a letter to the owner of the cafe. Harry tried to hold in his laughter, but he burst out and Hermione followed. Ron looked at the two like they went crazy, but went back to his letter.

"Do you see anything for me?" Harry was almost afraid to ask, seeing Hermione's determination as she searched the paper. After her eyes scrolled the first page of the paper, then the second, she finally looks up.

She stares at him in complete confusion then snaps back to reality, "Sorry, I... wasn't listening, what were you saying?" Harry looked back at her and saw the tension in her face as her traveling eyes found a particular ad.

"Are you alright, I mean, you don't look to good." He was right, she was very pale, and she seemed preoccupied.

"I- I have had this... horrible feeling lately, and it just won't go away." She said. Then, she added, "and I had this dream last night... it was horrible."

"What happened in the dream?" Harry asked.

"I came back here after a days work at a library at the university of New York, and I saw you two... dead. Blood everywhere, and on the walls, written in blood- 'Scream'."

Harry didn't know what to say, and then Hermione said, "And I was looking in the newspaper, and I saw the ad for a job at that library..." A single tear ran down her check, and she wiped it away with her sleeve, and said, "I don't know what it means, but I think I'll go lie down, would you wake me up in a few hours?"

"Sure." Harry said, then as she walked away, Harry thought about the dream, and the horrible feeling that Hermione had swept over him like high tide coming into the bay.

Author's Note: I had no idea how I was going to end this chapter, but I think it was really good. So far, I think this is my best story yet. I know the chapter title was a bit gruesome, but this is in the horror genre. The next chapter will be happier, and we will find out what jobs they get, and some romance will come into play along with at least one new character. Please leave a review and tell me how I am doing. Also, please leave a suggestion for the new characters name, please leave two, a boy and a girl. Bye, and look soon for the next chapter, as the plot continues to flow...


	5. Bumping into a dream.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a ten chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them.

Chapter 5: Bumping into a dream.

As Harry walked down the block and took a left, he thought about why Dumbledore would ever approve of him, of all people, going to New York. He knew Dumbledore didn't even want him to go to the Weasleys for the beginning of the summer, but why would he let him go to New York. As he thought about this, he nearly ran into a pole in deep concentration. As the pole hit his shoulder, he nearly fell over. He came back into reality and heard a sound that sounded like a hoot.

"What is that?" He said to himself. He heard the sound again and suddenly realized it was the sound of a owl, that was flying above him. He looked up and saw a large, elegant, pure white owl, with a letter rolled up attached to it's leg. Harry quickly reached out his arm to let the giant bird perch on it and walked into the ally. He took the note from it's leg and the bird immediate flew off.

Harry unrolled the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

It has come to our attention that you are currently in New York and looking for a job. I, the head of the New York branch of the ministry of magic, am looking for an assistant for the summer, until I can find a permanent employee. 

If you are interested, please come to city hall, go into the first office to the left in the corridor, and tell the woman at the desk that you are here to see Mr. Dumfree. Please come as soon as possible.

Sincerely, J. A. Dumfree.

Harry looked at the note in disbelief. He decided he would go, and he thought how they would know he was here in New York. _Of course, why didn't I think of that. Dumbledore must have told them._ Harry thought to himself. Deep inside, he knew why Dumbledore did what he did, it was to protect him. Harry thought of Dumbledore as a grandfather, someone who was always there to give him advice, and who looked out for him. He had always trusted him.

As he rounded the corner to the city hall building, he bumped into a girl about his age. She had long brown hair and blond highlights, and bright blue eyes. Harry fell right on top of her.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just in a hurry." He said quickly as he realized he was still sitting on the ground. She had gotten up and gave him a hand. As she pulled him up, she said, "No problem. I am Leyla, I was in hurry, sorry."

She reminded him of a person he had once met, or dreamed... They parted and Harry continued to the building thinking about her, but then the thought was washed from her mind as he climbed up the large stairs and opened the door. Harry opened his pocket and looked at the note once again. It said to go to the first office to the left. He walked in and saw a young woman, with white hair sitting at a desk. "May I help you?" She said as Harry walked in.

"I am here to see Mr. Dumfree." Harry replied.

"And you are..." She asked.

"I am Harry Potter." He said, trying not to seem to big headed.

"Tap your wand on the clock." She said.

Harry took out his wand, and tapped it on the clock that sat on the desk. He felt the all too familiar feeling of a portkey, and he left the small office and a corridor appeared as Harry looked up. He looked at the doors to the left, and the doors to his right, and they had the names of unfamiliar people. "Now where is his office?" Harry asked himself, as he read the name on the left.

"If your desire is to assemble, then say the name, and wait." A mysterious voice said. Harry jumped, and looked behind him. Nothing. Harry thought about what the voice said and asked, "Mr. Dumfree?" In a unbelieving tone.

Then, a blue gas started to seep from the ceiling and pored into the hallway. It formed a small, floating cloud and a face appeared. "Follow me..." The face in the gas said. Harry didn't know what to do, so he followed the cloud and was brought to a door. The gas seeped away in the ceiling and Harry opened the door.

"Ah, I see that you found out how to get here." The tall, black haired man said. He was quite young, and wore robes of blue and white. "So, as I said in the note, that I am looking for an assistant, and when Dumbledore owled me, he suggested I ask you. Do you have any questions?" He said in a mid pitched voice.

"um... One, what exactly would I be doing as an assistant?" Harry asked.

"I am a very busy man, and I am in need of someone who can help me at my meetings, represent me at important events, and work on a few other things. I can tell you now, it's going to be tough, but I think you can handle it, after all I have read about your... incidents at Hogwarts." He said.

Harry blushed, and then said, "I would like it to work here for the summer." 

Then, after Mr. Dumfree looked on his desk and ruffled a few papers, he handed Harry a folder. "This is your first assignment. I need someone to go to this meeting on several new types of spells that are under consideration for approval. In the folder I have given you, you can find information on the specifications and results of the spells along with some history and the way the ministry works here."

"When is the meeting?" Harry asked, looking over the papers.

"Tomorrow, so you can go home now, and look over the packet. I believe the address for the meeting is in the cover, and I expect a full report on what happened in the meeting for the next day." He said.

Author's Note: I would like to thank Velocity Rising for the name suggestion, Leyla. I can tell you now, that we have not seen the last of Leyla. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but the next one will be up around Wednesday of next week, and it should be interesting. In the next chapter, you can look forward to hearing about Ron and Hermione's first day on there new job. Also, now that most of the foundation has been laid, more mystery and horror will be in the next one or two, and I can tell you now, it is going to be an exciting series. For the next chapter, I am going to give you a chance to decide what is going to happen. In your review, please write which existing character in the Harry Potter books, should come into this story, besides Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I plan to let you decide something every chapter, or at least every other chapter for now. I know this is a really long author's note, so I guess I'll stop here. Bye, and _please _review.


	6. And the rain pours.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a ten chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them. This is a short chapter, but the next will be up tomorrow, I hope.

Chapter 6: And the rain pours.

As Harry read over the packet, Hermione quickly came in through the door. She said, "Hi, I need your help. I need to pick between two jobs, one at a newspaper, or, this other job." Her face tensed up. "Its one at a magical university working at the library. It's my dream job, but after that dream..."

"Hermione, it was just a dream. You shouldn't always believe your dreams, so take the job." Harry assured her, and her face went back to normal and she smiled.

"I guess your right, I'll write them now, how was your day?" Hermione asked.

"Great, I got a job as an assistant for Mr. Dumfree, head of the New York branch of the American Ministry." He responded.

"That's great, how did you get the job?" She asked.

"Dumbledore owled him and told him that I was here, so he owled me and asked me to meet him at his office." He said.

Just then, Ron stumbled through the door. "Hello mates!" He said. He seems to sound more and more like his brothers.

"Hello." Hermione said not looking up from her paper.

"I got the job after the interview, and I start tomorrow." He said happily.

"Well, I better start reading. I got this job at the ministry." Harry told Ron, and he thought he heard Ron mutter "Percy" under his breath. He went to the desk and opened the folder, and read.

Hermione opened the door and walked out, after saying, "I am going to go for a walk, I'll see you later." She walked down the stairs and opened the door to the world. She was thinking about her life, and how she had never experienced love. Not the type of love she had for Harry and Ron, she had never been _in_ love. She needed some air, and she walked down to the park and went down to the water where she sat down. The air was warm and the sky was cloudy. Just how _she_ liked it. It reminded her of herself, _waiting for something, something to happen._

As she sat by the pond, people walked by her, and she kept on looking at the trees, and the sky that moved along. She sang quietly to herself and thought about her parents. She felt a drip, then a few more, and then it pored. As she was starting to get wet, and boy who was walking along the path ran over to her, and took his jacket off. He slipped it over her shoulder and said, "Here, the weather here is unpredictable." 

"Thank you," she said, and then asked, "what's your name?" They were walking along the sidewalk and he opened the door to a coffee shop.

"Cyprus, Cyprus Blue." He said. Hermione thought his name was magical, and then he asked, "And what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger." She answered. The smell of coffee went through the room.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Sure, a latte sounds great." She said. They got their drinks, and they talked for over an hour. It turned out that he was a wizard, and he was from California, but his parents moved here when he was seven. When she was around him, she felt something different, something that she was missing before...

Author's Note: I know it was really short, but I felt this was a great place to stop. In the next chapter, Hermione will go on a date, we will learn more about the murderer, and some more horror will come. Once again, in the next chapter, I will let you suggest something. This chapter's "Suggestion Box" topic is... **_a murderers name_**. Just put it in your review, along with any questions and other suggestions. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, so please bare with me as I write the list of names;

Ferret w/ a fez, Emily, Circe, Orcapotter, Tes-Sama, Velocity Rising, HGW, Noname, and Kakia.

Well, that was short, so I hope you all will go and review now. The next chapter will be up most likely tomorrow, or on Thursday.


	7. Curiosity killed the cat.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a fifteen chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them. Because I realize this story is going kind of slow, it is now going to be fifteen chapters. Just for those of you that are wondering, I imagine Leyla to look something sort of like Christina Aguilera. Now, I think this is going to be the LONGEST chapter yet, because I have so many things to bring in... unexpected guests, a lot of romance, a murder or two, and maybe even some new characters... I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend and beta-reader, Circe. Please go check out her story too, once your done here. 

Chapter 7: Curiosity killed the cat.

As Harry sat down in one of the twenty or so chairs that surrounded the table, another man stood up. In the large room, were a variety of different people; including several other people from the ministry, important people such as Jerry Futon, the head of the American ministry, Minister Fudge, and Dumbledore. Harry didn't have a chance to talk to anyone yet, because the meeting had started. The man stood up and started to speak.  
  
"Everyone here is here for a very important reason. At the University of New York, the Experimental Spells Department has discovered several new spells. In the packet in front of you, you will be able to find a list of the ten spells and their result. Please look over them now, and if you have any questions on any of them, feel free to ask." Harry looked down at the desk as a packet appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He opened it, and read:  
  
Spells that are up for consideration are not used and the use of them results in strict punishment. Each of these spells will be voted on in one week.  
  
Spells up for consideration to be made official:  
1. accioma-the ability to summon a person.  
2. banissima-the ability to banish a person.  
3. alba-aestio-a spell used to make a person transparent, much like a ghost, for several hours.  
4. aestioadulo-a spell that, when combined with the vivelin potion, gives life back with the sacrifice of blood of a willing person.  
5. rayosinvisabalus-a spell that gives a person the ability to see through objects.  
6. invisalum-a spell used to give invisibility to a small object.  
7. apperobus-to apparate objects.  
8. temperatob-to freeze an object in time.  
9. temperatam-to freeze a person in time.  
10. aquatera-a spell that turns dirt into water.  


Curiosity Killed The Cat 

Hermione was sitting at the desk of the library reading a book on famous witches of the century. She had been there all day, for her first day of work. It was nearly noon, and the sun was soaring above some clouds whisking by. As she turned the page, she looked at the time, and went back to reading. All of a sudden she heard a cough and jumped up to see the face of Cyprus with his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's you. You scared me." She said.   
  
"You ready for lunch?" he asked. After they met yesterday, he offered to take her out to lunch, and she had accepted.  
  
"Yea, just a second." She went into the office nearby and told the old woman sitting at the desk that she was going to lunch. After checking if it was okay, the two went outside and walked to a small French cafe called "Le Petit Cafe". The streets were busy and the sun was out. It was just another typical day in the hot city of New York.  
  
"So, how are you today?" she asked him, as she looked into his light blue eyes. He had black short hair, which seemed to have a bluish tint, and he was a bit taller that she was.  
  
"Good. I went to the park in the morning and went rollerblading, a muggle invention that is surprisingly fun, and did some errands for my parents." he answered with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione felt that she could stare into those eyes for an eternity.  
  
"Well, my first day has been great so far." she told him.  
  
"That's great. One question I haven't asked of you is are you muggleborn, or pureblood? Not that is matters or anything..."  
  
"My parents are muggles, and you?" She responded, then questioned smiling at him.   
  
"I am also muggle born. Have you ever seen a movie? Because there is one playing at the Cineplex and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? A group of friends are coming too." he asked.  
  
"That sounds great, what movie is playing?" She asked intently as the waitress brought the food they had ordered. She had ordered escargot, and a French onion soup, while he ordered a cheeseburger.  
  
"It is a science fiction movie, called the Matrix. It is supposed to be great," he said. Soon, the lunch ended and Hermione had to go back to work, but she felt great, and the day passed quickly.

Curiosity Killed The Cat 

Ron was walking home because he was just fired. He tripped on a chair, and pored three bowls of tomato soup onto his new boss's wife. So far, he had a terrible day, and things just kept getting worse.

In the shadows of an ally, another soul waited for the right moment. The boy across the street came to a stop, as the light was red. Cars were streaming down the road, and the shadowed man pulled out his wand, and whispered, "Verdilorus" and now all four sides were green.

Ron saw the light change, and made his way across the street, and as he got to the middle, a car came careening by, he froze, and time stopped for a single moment. A man on the sidewalk saw the boy turn, and ran to the street, picked up the boy, and dove to the gutter as the car screeched closer. Lucky for Ron, the man got there just in time, and he escaped with a cut on his arm.

Ron lie there in total shock, and then realized he was sitting on the street. He got up, and stuttered, "Tha- Thanks. You saved my life!"

"Your welcome, just next time, be a little more careful." He smiled in return.

Curiosity Killed The Cat 

After the meeting, Harry went to the office and wrote a report about the meeting. He turned in the report and the folder he was given at the conference, and handed it to Mr. Dumfree, and had the rest of the day off. He bumped into Leyla once again, and it turned out that she worked there too, and asked him if he would like for them to 'bump' into each other at The Fairmont Cafe. After Harry apologized for bumping into her once again, he said yes, and "How about 7?". He was in an incredibly good mood by the time he got home, and discovered almost everyone else was in a good mood too, all, except Ron, who had gotten fired after tripping and dropping an entire tray of food onto the boss's wife.   
  
"I can't believe you tripped! I wish I had been there!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione! It wasn't funny. I got fired." Ron said back, with a frown on his face. "I almost forgot. I nearly got killed today."

"How could you nearly forget something like that? What happened?" She asked.

"I was waiting at a crossing, and the light changed. I walked to the middle of the crossing, and turned to see a car speeding towards me. Some guy on the sidewalk ran and dove us out of the middle of the road." He answered.

"What kind of idiot are you?" She asked. "You should know by now that these New Yorkers drive like maniacs!"

Harry laughed at Hermione's reaction, and went to his room to get dressed for dinner, and left the two to argue. That was something both of them were good at, and loved to do. 

Hermione and Ron had furthered their argument into how ironic it was the Ron got fired from a waiting job, when it seemed his perfect career. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and realized the time was 8:00, and it was time for her to get ready, or she would miss the movie.

  
Harry walked down the street to the cafe as the sun slowly set. Music was in the air, as the night clubs opened their doors. Harry wore a deep blue shirt of a periwinkle so dark it was almost purple. It was open at the neck and had small white buttons down the front. Due to the heat of the night, he had rolled the sleeves of the shirt up several times, and was wearing a loose pair of black linen pants, and a black belt. Harry arrived at the cafe, and got a booth for two. Just then, Leyla walked in.

  
Leyla walked in and the crowd starred. She wore a leopard skin dress that had a slit up to her thigh and showed her arms. Her blond hair had red streaks in it and she wore it straight down. Harry's eyes immediately fell upon the necklace she wore, a large tiger tooth on a leather strap. Harry couldn't believe it was the same person he had bumped into earlier. They laughed and talked, and after eating some soup, a band carried in some instruments in, and set it all up. They started to play, and Harry looked into the bright green eyes that belonged to Leyla.  
  
"So, you want to dance? Or do you want to dance?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Hmmm. Why don't we dance." She said, then got up and held out her hand. Harry saw the little twinkle in her eyes, and couldn't resist. The first song played was a Spanish song, and Harry took her hand, and twirled her around. Once her hand was fully extended, Harry pulled back, and she rolled up into his arms.  
  
The next song played, and they kept on dancing. Music filled the air, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. They spun and twirled around, they smiled at each other, and they kept on dancing. From song to song, the night went on. They ate some, and were back on the dance floor. Slowly, their heads came closer, and their eyes looked into each other, and their lips met...

Curiosity Killed The Cat 

It was midnight by the time Harry got home He walked Leyla home, and walked back to the apartment. He was going to go out again tomorrow night, or actually tonight, to another club in Manhattan. He undressed and got into his bed. He fell asleep thinking about that smile.  
  
Hermione got home soon after, and had a great time with Cyprus. She loved the movie, and they went to an Italian restaurant. They had talked for the longest time, and found a lot about each other, and learned that they were very similar, they both loved books.

Curiosity Killed The Cat 

When he awoke in the morning, he went into the kitchen to find Hermione as usual picking up the paper to read. She immediately opened to the middle of the paper, the fashion section, and missed the bold headline on the front page. He saw it, "10 KILLED BY CURSE!"

Curiosity Killed The Cat 

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed so far. Please check out another series I am writing, all about my ramblings. Although they are not in the Harry Potter section, I think most of you will find it interesting. You can find the first one here:

http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=215119

The first one is really funny, and I hope to continue the series on a weekly basis, a different topic each time. I know I have been leaving out the horror a little bit, but next one's going to be good. I have no idea exactly what I am going to do, so, please give me feedback. This week's "Suggestion Box" is... Will Leyla or Cyprus be one of the ten killed. I have not decided, and I would like your insight. Please leave a review. In the next chapter, we will find out more about Leyla, more about Cyprus, and the chapter will be called, "The tales told." I think I have given away enough hints for the next chapter, so please review. I want to know what you think of the story so far, and what you think should happen to Cyprus Blue. It's up to you, so I hope you REVIEW. Wow, that sort of rhymed, bye.


	8. The tales told.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a fifteen chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them. This chapter was very hard for me to write. I had a lot of trouble making a very important decision, but, I hope you like it. Just on another note, I will not be writing a sequel to this. I don't feel it would fit. But, I will be writing some more shorter pieces, poems and maybe I'll continue one of my other non finished pieces. It seems nobody reviews anymore, and it discourages me, so, I won't write another chapter after this for 3 weeks, so wait till then. And lastly, as always, I want to thank Circe for the help. All italics are thoughts.

Chapter 8: The tales told.

And the headline said, "TEN KILLED BY CURSE!"...

The tales told - 6 hours before

Leyla slept in her house as a person walked on the sidewalk by her window. The person kept on walking, and stopped. He opened his jacket and removed a small, folded paper that was in his left jacket pocket. He slowly unfolded the paper and read the short, but clear instructions: BLOW UP 1405 GEORGIA AVE.

He looked up from the paper as his eyes caught up with the golden letters above the door. He folded the paper back up, put it into his pocket, and took out another object. A slim stick in the shape of a wand. He cocked his head up towards his target, and the crisp words echoed through out the street. "Exploditious Totalus." It is amazing how two little words can do so much damage. All it took was two little words. Green light mixed with red light. Red light mixed with white light. And there was a deafening boom...

The tales told - 6 hours later

"Hey! I was reading that!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry snatched the paper right out of her hands. Harry's eyes were transfixed on the front page, and Hermione asked, "What's wrong?" She was answered with silence. She got up and went over to where Harry was standing, as his eyes scuttled from word to word. She looked at the front page, and her mood fell like a rock hitting the bottom of a well.

**_TEN KILLED BY CURSE_**

Last night, around 2 o'clock in the morning, a building at 1405 Georgia Ave. was blown up. Authorities are not sure what the motive is, and don't have any suspects. So far, there are ten confirmed deaths and many injuries_. _All that is known is that a male, approximately six feet tall , with dark hair , was spotted near the crime scene.   


__

Almost everyone last night on the street awoke to the explosion and several ran outside to see what happened. John Lament told the Wizard Daily that, "I heard the explosion and jumped out of bed. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Everywhere they were bricks and steel littering the ground. It looked like someone bombed the place." Authorities are asking anyone with information to please step forward. All injured were taken to the Rakewood Wizard Hospital.

When Harry finished reading, he fell onto the couch. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"That is where Leyla lives." He said, then he grabbed his coat, and rushed outside without another word.

Harry was in total confusion as the thoughts rushed his head. _She has to be alive. Why did this have to happen to her? Why does everyone have to die? I am the reason people die. _Harry ran to the hospital where the paper had said they had taken any injured. He ran the fastest he had ever ran, and got to the hospital a few minutes later. He ran to the front desk, and asked, demanded, "Is there a Leyla Mori here. She might have come here last night." His expression was a look of urgency.

The nurse said, "She is in critical care. Only family are allowed to visit." 

"Do you know where her family is?" Harry asked.

"Her immediate family was killed in the explosion, but her aunt has been contacted." The nurse answered him.

"Please let me see her!" He nearly yelled.

"I am sorry, but only family is allowed." she answered him. 

Harry thought quickly. He looked over the desk, and saw which room she was in. He ran off, before the nurse could stop him. He ran down the halls to room 432 and looked at the small figure wrapped in the hospital blankets. Harry sat by her side and refused to move.

The tales told - 2 hours later

Harry was filled with emotions by the time he had to go. He was going to be late for work, although he didn't see how he could work in his current state. Mr. Dumfreewas not in his office, so Harry walked down the hall, finding him reading the paper.

"Hello Harry! That report was great but I don't have much for you to do today. so I was thinking you could start working on some of the details for a banquet the ministry is having. It will take place in about a month and a half and I am beginning the plans for it. There is a folder on my desk, containing all the information for ordering all of the food, drink and decorations needed. If you could visit each of the suppliers, and begin getting things lined up, I would be grateful. You'll just need to give them my ministry address for billing."

"Ok, are the addresses in the folder too?" Harry asked, somewhat overwhelmed by all the information.

"Yes," the man answered. "You can split it up over today and tomorrow, and just leave me a memo on your progress."

"Yes sir, I'll go check that out now ?" Harry said, then he left to go back to the office.

The tales told - The Evening

Harry had gone to almost half the suppliers on the list before he headed to the hospital. He had spent all day trying to finish as much as he could so he wouldn't have to do it all the next day. His mind was cluttered all day, and he was glad he could now go back to see Leyla. He rounded the corner his eyes fell upon the hospital, and he drew closer to the door when he made a sudden turn to the diner. He stepped in and ordered two cheeseburgers, and had them wrapped up to go. He paid, then made his way to the hospital to room 432.

"Hello," Harry said as he walked in the room. An old woman was sitting at a desk on the far side of the room near the hospital bed. 

"It's you Harry! The nurse told me that someone had come earlier, but I guess I missed you!" She exclaimed as she sat up to hug him.

"Yea, how are you? Don't move! You might hurt yourself!" Harry commanded as he hugged her back.

The old woman stood up and introduced herself. "I am Nancy Rumond, Leyla's aunt. I am just going to go get some dinner. I'll be back in half an hour."

As she left the room, Harry turned back to Leyla. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a cheeseburger."

"Thanks, this hospital food is the most awful thing I have ever tasted. It almost makes you think they want their patients to die!" She joked.

"Are you feeling alright? I read in the paper what happened this morning."

"Oh, I am fine, just some bruises and bumps, but these nurses all exaggerate and won't let me leave this house of death." She said.

"House of death? Aren't you being a little extreme?" Harry asked.

The Tales Told - 1 hour later

Harry's spirits lifted as he left the hospital room. He looked down the cold dark corridor of the hospital and saw a shadow in the darkness, but he thought nothing of it. He walked to the other end of the hallway and went down the stairs and headed to his apartment...

Author's Note: Once again, I would like to thank Circe for all her help. I hope you all like this chapter, and the next one should be up soon. It has been awhile, and it may be a bit longer for the next one because of all the work I have to do. Please read and review!


	9. Dodging death, but facing evil.

S c r e a m f o r M e .

Author's Note: Here is a ten chapter story about the summer after year four when Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer in America. In America, they are stalked and realize that someone is trying to murder them. This is the second to last chapter, and expect it to be filled with exciting stuff. Read and Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Dodging death, but facing evil.

Hermione had been packing books away on their shelves, and found the title, _Ways to avoid Death._ She thought nothing of it at the time, but little did she know how ironic it was that her eyes fell upon that particular book. 

As she found the books' place, she reached up and put it on its shelf, and heard a thud behind her. Her eyes quickly scanned the space nearby and fell upon a fallen book. She reached down, picked up the book, and put it away. She shook her head, and went back to her desk. The library was totally empty, even the head librarian had gone home since it was so slow. Hermione was all by herself, but she had an eerie feeling, as if someone was watching her. It wasn't the first time she'd had this feeling. 

She looked down at her magazine and started to read, but as she looked down, a figure moved behind a shelf, making barely any sound. There was, however, enough sound to be heard by Hermione's ears and she suddenly looked up, to find no one there. She again returned to her reading. The figure dodged over behind a wall and drew out a long, slender wand. But this, alas Hermione did not hear. 

"Sorceress magnus dormius. I wish you good dreams..." The figure said, and as soon as he said these words, Hermione quickly dozed off, to find her fate uncertain...

Dodging death. - 3 hours later 

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?" Cyprus called throughout the library. Hermione had told him she would be there that afternoon, and he's shown up to surprise her.

"Hermione!" He called once more. He looked behind the desk to see a magazine lying on the floor. He picked it up to reveal an article on Beautiful Bookworms, and Cyprus at once knew it belonged to Hermione. He looked into the office to still find no one there, and then he began to worry. The magazine had been lying on the floor, Hermione no where in site, and he had a weird feeling.

He thought of all the things that could have happened, and not one of them were good. He got a cab to the apartment she had been living in, to see if, for some reason, she would be there.

Dodging death. - 30 min. later 

As he ran out of the cab, his mind was racing. He rang the bell to the apartment, and a man's voice answered. "Hello, Is Hermione there?" He asked.

"Who is this?" The voice belonging to Harry answered.

"Cyprus. I need to speak with you. It's about Hermione!" His voice turned urgent, and he was beeped up.

Once the door opened, he said, at a rate so fast that it was almost impossible to make out. "Haveyouheardfromher? Ifoundhermagazinelyingonthefloorandnoonewasthere!" 

"Slow down, what?" Harry answered, almost overwhelmed.

"Sorry, Have you heard from her? I found her magazine lying on the floor, and no one was there!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am! We need to tell someone!" Cyprus almost yelled.

Dodging death. 

"Oh God. I need a break!" Ron sighed. He had been hard at work in the bakery. He had been working here since 8 in the morning, and the hot air was finally getting to him. He threw down his apron, and took a walk leaving the back door. It was a small, dirty alley that led to the main road. 

He sat down heavily on a little stoop and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep, just resting. A quick sudden sound whisked by, and the boy's eyes suddenly shot open. Nothing, nothing in sight. "Hello?" The word escaped from his mouth.

He saw no one, no one at all, but he didn't trust his eyes. He looked once more down the alley and saw a man in a cloak. The man smiled, turned away, and disappeared out of sight. Ron felt a knot in his stomach, but he turned away and went back to work.

Dodging death. - Three hours later

Ron had a long day of work, and he was really tired. He had to clean up the bakery and close the shop, and by the time he left, the night had already begun. He walked down the street, passing a few people heading home, and he couldn't make the knot in his stomach go away. He quickened his pace, and soon, he there were only four more blocks till home.

He heard foot steps behind him. Thee and a half more blocks to go.

He turned around with only three more blocks, but could find no source of the quiet, but noticeable footsteps. He put his hand in his pocket and slowly put his hand on his wand. He kept on walking, but was ready to pull out his wand in case of attack. 

Two more blocks, and the footsteps returned, but this time, they sounded different. He turned around and shouted "Temperatum!" The figure was in mid leap, and as the spell hit him, he froze in time and place. Ron had a chance to catch his breath, and then, he look at the figure. It was a man, but his hair was covered with a black cloak. 

"Good thing Harry taught me that spell." Ron said to himself. On closer examination, he looked at the man's face, and he memorized it in case it would be handy. And then he noticed something, something was sticking out of the man's hand. It was a wand! 

Ron did what first came to mind. He took the wand from the frozen man, and ran. He ran the rest of the two blocks till he got home, and when he got home, he found two men sitting on the couch, talking to Harry and a boy Ron didn't recognize.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. I am Mr. Douglas, and this is my colleague Mr. Jerink. We are both from the ministry, investigating a kidnapping. I believe you might want to talk to your friends about this first." the taller one of the two men said.

"I will, but while walking home, a wizard tried to jump me from behind, and I froze him in time." Ron spilled out.

"In _time?_" the man asked.

The other man spoke up. "We'll go check it out, where did it happen?"

"About two blocks away, going north." Ron responded. He took a seat, and then asked Harry, "Who's this, and where is Hermione?"

"That is a long story, but Hermione is missing. Cyprus, a friend of hers, found no sign of her at the library, and found a magazine lying on the floor." Harry quickly responded, as the color in Ron's face that had just about returned to normal left once again.

"We have to find her. We just have to." Ron said firmly.

"We can't do anything. This is New York. It is the largest city in America, and we have no idea where she could be." Cyprus said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can't just sit here doing nothing." Ron said, then he added, "I am going back to where I froze that man, and I am going to try and find anything that could lead us to the right direction." After Ron finished, he went into his room and quickly changed clothes. He took out Harry's invisibility cloak, and he asked Harry, "What was that spell that banish people again?"

Dodging death. - Ten minutes later

Once Ron, Harry, and Cyprus found their way back to the crime scene, they talked with the officials from the ministry.

"Do you have any idea where this man lives?" Harry asked.

"We think he might be from around Manhattan, and he is covered in sawdust. The only place he could have gotten that from around here is the construction area for the new building they are putting up near Radio City Music Hall." The man finished, and he watched as the three boys turned around at once, and ran away...

Author's Note: I know a lot happened, and a lot will be answered in the next chapter. Expect that will be up in a week or so. I have been constantly busy with a lot of work. I have been working on another story, which will all be put up in a few weeks. That is called, "Power: dodging life and death." Although I may change some of that title. To summarize that up, Harry is trapped at the Dursleys, and his only way out is to trust this unknown voice, but will he trade trust for life? Well, I want to thank Circe for helping out with this chapter, and I hope you all will review. Only one more week until you get to see the conclusion to Harry Potter's Nightmare in New York. Wait a sec, that was sort of spine tingling. Well, bye.


End file.
